In general, the operator of a camcorder (video camera) photographs an object by viewing the object through the camcorder lens and following the moving object. However, in cases where pictures are taken through operation of a self-timer function on the camcorder (such as where one photographs oneself by the camcorder), it has not been possible to prevent the object from moving out of the camera angle or becoming out of focus, i.e., if neither the camera angle nor focusing was able to follow the object.